


Set in the Stars

by ClassyclockworkCosplay



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bromance, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Spoilers for Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, somewhat out of cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyclockworkCosplay/pseuds/ClassyclockworkCosplay
Summary: After Taako gets his memory of  the stolen century and he's conflicted between who he loves, Magnus, or Kravitz.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Magnus Burnsides/Kravitz, Magnus Burnsides/Kravitz/Taako, Magnus Burnsides/Taako
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Set in the Stars

It was months after they had defeated the Hunger, and after… he had his sister and friends back, and remembered what had happened the century they were traveling.  
His brain was running a million miles an hour.  
Before he’d taken a little “himself time”, he had talked to Magnus.

“Taako?” Magnus leaned into Taakos room at the Bureau of Benevolence Moon.  
“Hm.”  
“You uh...I… we need to talk.”  
“I know…” Taako sighed, rubbing his face.  
Magnus sat beside him, looking at him.  
“So...we…” Magnus starts,  
“Yeah…”  
“We…”  
Taako groans leaning back.  
“That’s it, you’re my best friend and I can not be weird with you!” Taako sits up, looking at Magnus. And he smiled at him sweetly.  
“So, we dated?”  
“For...40 years…” Magnus mutters.  
Taako nods, thinking back to the last moment he had with Magnus on the Star-Blaster.

Taako and Magnus were in their room, smiling and holding each other.  
“I like this world, Taki.”  
“You always like the world Mags.” Taako sassed, Magnus chuckling.  
“I want to marry you on this world, would that be alright I don’t have a ring or anything but..?” Magnus asked, Taako looking up at him wide eyed.  
“Magnus of course!” Taako hugs Magnus tightly as Magnus spins him around, his bright smile shining.  
They never did get married on this world.

Taako rubs his eyes, making sure Magnus couldn’t see the tears welling up in his eyes.  
“We were about to get married…”  
Magnus tilts Taakos head up.  
“Do you still love me?” Magnus asked, his eyes glazed over with a watery shine.  
Taako doesn’t respond, closing his eyes and turning his head.  
“Well you know… with Krav...you know how it is..”  
Magnus nods, looking away.  
“Mags, I don’t regret it. I don’t regret remembering being with you.”  
“I can say the same for you, Taako.” Magnus gets up, walking out of Taakos room, closing the door behind him.  
“Fuck… fuck!” Taako wimpers out, covering his face as he curls up. He had all his friends around him, and he felt so alone.

Taako was staying with Merle for the weekend, he needed to clear his head, and his old dwarven friend was his best bet.  
Taako was laying on the sand not to far away from the porch of Merles house, staring up at the stars.  
He could hear Merle walking up beside him, laying beside him.  
“I know you’re going through a lot right now, with all of this.” Merle states, not looking at Taako.  
“But you know, whatever happens, it’s going to be alright, and it’s set in the stars. I know it.”  
Taako smiles, laughing softly.  
“Yeah… yeah..” he laughs, tears falling as he smiles up at the stars.  
Merle sits up.  
“Now come on Taako, I made cinnamon buns and bought ice cream for dinner.”  
Taako sits up, laughing as he wipes his tears.  
“I hope you didn’t make those are your own.”  
“You bet I did!” Merle bellows out a laugh Taako shaking his head and getting up, following Merle into his house.

“Hey Lulu, I’m going to come over for a bit tomorrow, I hope you don’t mind, cya tomorrow! Mwah!” Lup smiles, listening to the most recent message on her stone of farspeach.

Ding dong!  
“Taako?” Lup throws open the door, seeing Taako.  
Taako smiles, hugging her tightly, whispering into Lup’s shoulder, “Hi Lulu…”  
They twins sit down in her and Barry’s bedroom, Lup playing with Taakos hair.  
“Whats up Taako?” she smiles, leaning her head on Taakos shoulder.  
“Well… I need your help on something.”

“I see, you love Kravitz and Magnus?”  
Taako nods, wiping his tears away.  
“I tried to figure out which one I loved more and I just… couldn’t do it, you know? And want to maybe talk to them both at the same time and just… let them know, you know? I feel like I’m lying to them and…” Taako makes a face like he just ate something horribly sour.  
Lup smiles nodding as she kissing her siblings head.  
“You can do this Taki, if I have my head straight I KNOW they both love you. I’m sure.” Taako smiles, the twins stay like that for a long while.

“Hey Magnus? Could you come over at 5 pm? We need to talk, see you soon.”  
“Hey Krav, Babe, can you come over at 5pm? We need to talk, I love you.”

Taakos vary different suitors arrive at Taakos door, looking at each other.  
“Uh, hello, Magnus.”  
“Hi…. Kravitz.”  
Taako opens the door, smiling nervously.  
“Hello, you two. Come in, please.”  
The three sit at Taakos dining table.  
“Alright, as you both know… I was with Magnus… and as you both know I am with Kravitz and… with these memories...I’ve realized I still love magnus..not that I don’t love you Kravitz, I love you both so much…and I couldn’t lie to the both of you, and if you want to leave me I understand, I just wanted to make sure you two both knew the truth..” Taako looks down, fiddling with his fingers.  
“Oh Taako..” Kravitz whispers, holding Taakos hand who looks up at him.  
“Dear I’m not going to leave you.”  
Magnus holds Taako’s other hand.  
“I love you too Taako…”  
Kravitz glances to Magnus, before looking back at Taako, who was looking wide eyed at him.  
“Taako I’m going to pull Magnus away for a moment, we won’t be too long I promise.” Kravitz gets up, gently grabbing Magnus’ arm and pulling him to the other room.  
“Magnus.”  
“Kravitz?”  
Kravitz sighs.  
“Would you be comfortable with sharing Taako in something similar or if you want a polyamorous relationship?”  
Magnus smiles brightly.  
“Of course, I’d love to be with Taako, and make sure we’re all happy.” Magnus smiles widely, Kravitz lets out a relieved sigh and smiles.  
“Wonderful.”  
Kravitz pulls Magnus back into the room, Taako looking at them.  
“We have made a decision.” Kravitz says, smiling.  
“Oh..?”  
“Would you like to have a polyamorous relationship?”  
Magnus smiles at Taako as his eyes go wide.  
“You, you really mean it?”  
The two nod, Taako practically leaping over the table, hugging them tightly as he cries.  
“Thank you thank you, I love you both so so so much…”  
“I love you too, Taako.” Magnus and Kravitz says at the same time, the two men holding Taako.

That night, the three were in Taakos big bed, Taako in the middle of his Big Boyfriend Pile, he could hear Magnus’ soft snores as he presses his big warm body against Taakos side, on the other side Kravitz curled up around his one of his arms, his cool body partially over the left side of his body, and Taako smiles brightly, he could not be happier.  
Merle was right, Taako thinks.  
“It was set in the stars.”


End file.
